With a fragrance device in the related art wafting a comfortable aroma in a room by utilizing a fragrant ingredient of a fragrant agent, aroma sensitivity of humans tends to be decreased after specific time passes even when aroma concentration is high in the case that a fragrant ingredient is naturally supplied into a room. Accordingly, there has been proposed a fragrance device capable of maintaining a confortable aroma space for a long time by controlling supplying time of the fragrant ingredient intermittently. However, the above fragrance device is to perform uniform control without performing control corresponding to characteristics of fragrant ingredients even in a case of using several kinds of fragrant ingredients having different aroma. When a fragrant ingredient having a different usage purpose is used, there is a case that it is not necessarily desirable to maintain the aroma space for a long time. For example, when a user selects a fragrant ingredient having a relaxation effect, decrease in power of concentration is caused by maintaining the aroma space having the relaxation effect for a long time. Accordingly, it is not appropriate to continue supplying aroma having a relaxation effect during vehicle driving in view of ensuring safety driving of a vehicle.
In order to prevent decrease in power of concentration while suppressing decrease of an awakening level due to supply of relax-type fragrant ingredient, there has been disclosed a fragrance device including supply means which respectively supplies a refresh-type fragrant ingredient having a refreshment effect to increase the awakening level of consciousness and a relax-type fragrant ingredient having a relaxation effect to decrease the awakening level of consciousness, a refreshment selecting switch for selecting to supply the refresh-type fragrant ingredient by a user, a relaxation selecting switch for selecting to supply the relax-type fragrant ingredient by the user, and control means to control the supply means to repeatedly perform a supply pattern to supply the refresh-type fragrant ingredient when supplying of the refresh-type fragrant ingredient is selected by the refreshment selecting switch and to supply the refresh-type fragrant ingredient for predetermined times after supplying the relax-type fragrant ingredient for predetermined times when supplying of the relax-type fragrant ingredient is selected by the relaxation selecting switch (for example, see Patent document 1).
Further, there has been disclosed an inexpensive fragrance device regarding specific shapes of a fragrance device for a vehicle (for example, see Patent document 2). In the above fragrance device, a single actuator performs opening/closing of plural cartridges and a support plate supports the actuator, the cartridges, and adjusting parts to open/close outlet passage of fragrant ingredients. Opening/closing of the passage is performed by rotating the adjusting parts sandwiched between the support plate and the cartridges to predetermined positions. The actuator is inexpensive as being single and the device is compact as the respective parts being aggregated on the support plate.
Further, there has been disclosed a fragrance device as a device to supply fragrant ingredients to the inside of a vehicle as holding plural fragrant ingredients at a fragrance retention container and controlling air flow passing through the inside of the fragrance retention container by opening/closing electromagnetic valves disposed at passages located at the upstream and downstream of the fragrance retention container (for example, see Patent document 3). In order to control a fragrant ingredient to be supplied to the inside of a vehicle, the fragrance device adjusts the amount of the fragrant ingredient to be supplied with opening frequency and opening degree of the fragrance retention container and rotational strength of a blower.